


And The Multitude With One Voice Spoke

by StarryHologram



Category: Splatoon, The Hospital (webcomic)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryHologram/pseuds/StarryHologram
Summary: Just some au short one shots i dunno





	1. Scars

Simon always wore his red hoodie. It was extremely rare to catch him without it, even for his boyfriend, Cecil. He'd even wear it at night. Of course, the hoodie had a huge sentimental value to Simon, but Cecil started to wonder if there was something more to it than Simon was leading on.

The summer night was hot and the two sprawled out on Simon's bead together, arms and legs tangled barely. Cecil had already decided to take off his shirt to cool down, but Simon's hoodie didn't leave his torso for a moment. "Isn't it way too hot for that? You could at least wear a t-shirt instead, couldn't you?" Cecil inquired. Simon only hummed at first, not sure what to say, "I don't wanna take it off, though." His voice trails off softly. "Why not, Simon? Please? I don't want you to burn up." Cecil sat up in the bed, prompting Simon to do the same. "I-I won't burn up, I just-..." again, Simon's voice trailed off softly as he avoided Cecil's gaze. "You're sweating worse than I am, please..." Cecil begged. Simon only sighed, "Please... don't freak out too bad... I know you've seen a bit, but... you haven't seen the worst of it..." Simon warned, but it only fueled Cecil's curiosity.

One of the things Cecil had grown to love about Simon were his metallic limbs that he powered all by himself thanks to his Ability to control electricity. Cecil nodded, acknowledging Simon's warning as he took off his hoodie, then his shirt as well, looking to the headboard to avoid Cecil's eyes once more. Cecil, on the other hand, looked his entire torso up and down, there were scars of all different shapes and sizes on his chest and abdomen, probably from Henry's tests, he concluded. There were more lining the metal prosthetics at where his skin met them. Cecil reached out to touch Simon's arm, who finally moved his attention back to his boyfriend. "Darling..." Cecil started, "You look absolutely amazing, with or without what they did to you. I will always love you, no matter what some scientist has done." Simon smiled lightly at the praise. Cecil puller him close for a small kiss, wrapping his arms around Simon smoothly and pulling him back down on to the bed.


	2. Flirting Under Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3/ Agent 8 (Splatoon)

That damned Telephone.

Agent 3 growled under her breath as she saw the sky darken, turning on her headset to be greeted by a rather urgent sounding Cap'n Cuttlefish, "Agents! Agents! Requesting back up! Crabby Cakes- we're in trouble!" He shouted. Agent 3 didnt waste a single second, super jumping to the location of his distress signal. Thankfully, he wasn't a thousand feet underground this time, so she was able to get to the Captain's aid fairly quickly. "It's only been a week! /A week!/" Agent 8, who had gotten there just moments before her, began exclaiming. "That telephone's made an army of those sanitized octarians!" Cap'n Cuttlefish exclaimed, pointing off to the shore. On the shore were hundreds and hundreds of teal octolings and octarians, all of different types and breeds ranging from octotroopers to octozepplins. 

Agent 3 groaned, she had hoped she would have been able to retire from this hero business after Agent 4 joined, but it seems she was wrong. "Well? Let's show 'em what we got!" Agent 8 smiled to Agent 3, calming the exasperated inkling down a bit. "You look cute when you smile," The squid said quietly, "Hm?" Agent 8 tilted her head but Agent 3 only waved it off, "N-Nothing," she said, ink rushing to her cheeks.

They both turned and ran into the battle at full speed. "Booyah!" Agent 3 yelled as she took out the first few scores of octarians. "Wow! You're amazing at this!" Agent 8 waved to the squid. "Only for you, babe," Agent 3 replied cooly. "What?!" The octoling yelled back, unable to clearly hear the other agent over the shooting of ink from left to right, but decided to go back to the battle. Agent 8 pulled out her special weapon, which happened to be the Jet Pack. She flewn into the air, shooting down large balls of ink into the crowd of octarians as they all crept closer to the city of inkopolis. 

"There's so many of them!" Agent 8 exclaimed, landing back where she first took off using the jet pack. "Don't loose sight of your hope, I can't work well without it," Agent 3 replied in a low voice. "Aw- wait are you?!-" Agent 8 was cut off by Agent 3 yelling something and pushing her out of the way of an inkoming shot from an octosniper. "Agent 3!" The octoling exclaimed as the inkling was suddenly covered in the teal, oily, ink. The squid looked terrible. "Cap'n Cuttlefish! Agent 3 was hit! I don't think I can do this all alone!" Agent 8 said into her head peice as she dragged Agent 3 away from the battle field.

As if a miracle had happened right before her eyes, Agents 1, 2, and 4 as well as Marina and Pearl all super jumped into the frey. Quickly, they turned the tides of the battle. Agent 8 pulled Agent 3 behind a barrel to hide. "Three, please, please be ok..." the octoling begged. The inkling chuckled softly as she looked into the octoling's eyes, "Why'd you stop hoping, babe?" Agent 3 asked rhetorically as she pulled herself up to give Agent 8 a quick kiss. The two smiled to eachother as the squid pulled away.

"Let's go finish this thing."


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince & Henry (The Hospital)

Henry tended to have a one track mind when focused, but Vince felt that was a bit of an understatement. Over the past day and a half, he could tell the blonde was coming down with something as his skin grew pale and his overall happy attitude mellowed down a bit. 

It was late and Henry was scribbling away at his desk in his room as Vince walked in slowly, knocking lightly on the door, announcing his entrance. Henry jumped at the sudden noise, "Oh, Vin¢e, hello," he greets quietly, turning back to whatever he was writing down. "Hey, Henry," he said, walking over to him, "Have you been doing okay? I can't help but notice you seem a bit... off. Is something wrong?" Vince asked. Henry only shook his head in response, sniffling as he wrote. 

"Are you sick?" Vince tilted his head, Henry scoffed in response, "No, I'm perfectly fine, my friend." He said, almost lying, "It'$ ju$t late and I'm awfully tired." Vince nodded, "Then you should at least get to bed or something!" He put a hand on Henry's shoulder as the blonde's head began to droop before jolting back up right before it hit the desk. "Okay, Henry, you can finish this in the-" he was cut off by Henry sneezing into his elbow. "-morning..." 

Slowly, Henry finally moved to stand up, "Fine, but only becaus$e I can't $tay awake." The scientist said as he turned to Vince. Even in the dim light of Henry's room he could tell the kid didn't look any better than earlier. Suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts, Henry almost collapsed on top of Vince. "Yeah... you are dead tired..." Vince said under his breath, picking up the scientist and placing him on his bed, thankfully he didn't retaliate as Vince expected him to. 

"Ngh... now my head hurt$," Henry sat up holding his head, only to be pushed back down by Vince, "Sitting up isn't going to help you, Henry." He said, standing up, "I'll go get you some pain killers and some cold medicine." Henry rolled his eyes as he massaged his temples, "I'm not $ick," he tried, but Vince knew better as he rushed to get the medicine.

When Vince got back shortly after, he saw that Henry had taken off his lab coat as well as his turtleneck and his glasses were on his bedside table, and that he had bundled himself up in his comforter. Vince sat beside him on the bed, "Here take these," he urged the pills and the glass of water he got closer to Henry's face. Adjusting himself to sit against the headboard, Henry took the medicine, but not without a small glare at Vince, "I hate you," he said as he put the glass down next to his glasses. Vince only chuckled, "No you don't, you just hate being sick." He said. Henry scoffed again, sinking back down into his bed with another sniffle. Vince stood up and headed towards the door, "You get some sleep, Henry. I'll see you in the morning." He smiled, but just as he was closing the door, Henry called for him one more time, "Wait, Vin¢e..." he poked his head back through the doorway with a hum. Henry looked around for a moment before bringing his eyes back to Vince, "Thank$... a lot..." he said softly. "No problem kid, that's what friends are for." Vince said with another smile as he closed the door behind him.


	4. Magical Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Anna/ Young Sedrick

Sedrick had been in his lab almost all day, he felt the point of a breakthrough edging closer and closer as he tested and tested on the substance. Anna knocked lightly on the door as she entered, "Hello, my love," she sang sweetly as she walked over to the blonde scientist. "Ah, hello, dear," Sedrick said, glancing up from the petri dish for a moment with a smile.

Anna sat on the stool next to the counter covered in test tubes and looked around, "What are you going to do when you find out what makes Abilities... Abilities?" She asks, picking up a beaker with a pale pink liquid and swirling it around. "To be frank, I'm not quite sure myself..." Sedrick chuckled. "And this one Ability that I'm currently testing that enhances vision may not even work for other people! Or it may differ from Ability to Abili-" he was cut off as he jumped back from the small explosion that came from the substance he was working on. "Ow!" He exclaimed, covering his eyes. Anna jumped off the stool and ran to his side, "Sedrick! Are you okay?!" She asked frantically as Sedrick held his face in his hands.

As the situation slowly calmed down, Sedrick nodded, pulling his hands away from his face. He blinked a few times and adjusted his glasses. "A-Anna?" He trails off, Anna could see his eyes dart around the room, and there was something scarily off about them. "Sedrick... your eyes..." his eyes were still the same crystal blue Anna had fallen in love with but his pupils were a sparkling white, "I... I... can't see..." he tells her as he stares in front of him. 

"Oh, God, I hope this isn't temporary!" Anna says, pulling out some of her medical equipment, thankfully she was a medical scientist as well. She looked in his eyes, but couldn't see the back, "There's just a fog... in your eyes... and its sparkly." she tells him. Sedrick sighs, "It all looks dark to me," he says unhappily. "I know, I know..." Anna hangs her head, putting her hand on Sedrick's shoulder. "Anna, it'll be ok, I promise," he looks up at her, but his eyes look lost. He raises a hand to find her face and rubs his thumb on her cheek, "Beethoven was a deaf musician, I can be a blind scientist." He chuckles lightly as Anna leaned in to kiss him softly. "We'll get through this..." she says, nodding in agreeance.

Anna helped guide her blinded boyfriend around for the rest of the day as the two decided to take a break from Abilities. Thankfully, the next day, Sedrick woke up and was able to see again, for the most part. They figured the process would take some time.


End file.
